


[Fanart] Do me a favor

by Autheane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Fanart, Handcuffs, Illustration, Leather, Masturbation, Other, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autheane/pseuds/Autheane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Little gift for my sister that I finished some time ago but wasn't able to post until today. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="http://autheane.tumblr.com/post/144343637438/do-me-a-favor-done-for-my-baby-sister=">On Tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Do me a favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chazouarmelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chazouarmelle/gifts).



> Little gift for my sister that I finished some time ago but wasn't able to post until today. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [On Tumblr](http://autheane.tumblr.com/post/144343637438/do-me-a-favor-done-for-my-baby-sister=)

____________

[ ](http://65.media.tumblr.com/9d56e89db0751cc47f5a77f1793de7fc/tumblr_o763p8OzDK1r1wq02o1_r1_500.jpg)


End file.
